


Squealing on the inside (twoshot)

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Kim Jongin was your average guy. If you asked him, he would say that there was really nothing special about him. Do Kyungsoo however, would disagree.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little 2 shot for you. Well, this is part 1. Part 2 is smutty smut smut.
> 
> This is my first time writing Kaisoo… I usally write Taekai or SHINee pairings so I hope it doesn’t suck. 
> 
> P.S This was based off a personal experience.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kim Jongin was your average guy. If you asked him, he would say that there was really nothing special about him. Do Kyungsoo however, would disagree.  
  
They met at a party about 4 months ago and ever since that moment, when Kyungsoo saw the tall and handsome boy stride in; bubbling with confidence, he was entranced. The thing that really hooked him to Jongin however, was how utterly clumsy the younger boy seemed to be. Jongin was special because he looked confident, handsome and sexy on the outside – and don’t get Kyungsoo wrong, he was all of those things – but on the inside was a fun-loving, cute, clumsy and adorable boy.  
  
Kim Jongin remembers the moment he first laid eyes on Kyungsoo. The older boy was standing next to the drinks table, eyes wide but face expressionless. Those owl like eyes locked with Jongin’s own for a good few seconds before he witnessed the older boy look away, his face looking warm in the slightly crowded kitchen. He was cute. That’s all there was to it at first, until he spoke to the boy for the remainder of the party – finding out that he was exceptionally smart and actually quite shy – though his tongue was as sharp as his wit and Jongin kind of really liked that juxtaposition about him.  
  
So, shall we cut to the chase?  
  
Jongin had been talking non-stop about Kyungsoo ever since he had met the boy. Sehun –his best friend- had listened intently at first and he had enjoyed poking fun at his love sick friend. Four months down the line however, and Sehun was pretty sick of hearing about the boy. He could recite you the owlish boy’s height, how his laugh sounds, the exact hue of his lips and he could elaborate immensely on how perfectly soft and squishy the boy’s skin was. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want a 101 class on all things Do Kyungsoo, but after  _so long_ it had just subconsciously engraved itself in his brain – unlike his maths equations, much to his chagrin.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Across town, things were a little different.  
“C’mon Kyungsoo-ah, please?? Baekhyunnie needs more people to come, he’s afraid nobody will turn up!” Chanyeol whines at his best friend who is still studying at his desk and shaking his head in refusal.  
  
“I told you, this paper is due at the end of next week, and I really need to get it finished earlier so I can check it before handing it in.” Kyungsoo mumbles, disinterested as this is the third time he has repeated this sentence in the last half hour.  
  
“Blah blah blah, you’ve told me that already and that’s a terrible excuse when your best friend really needs you!” Chanyeol whines again, his tone now dangerously high and borderline ear splitting which only serves to irritate his best friend further.  
  
“Yeol! I’m  _trying_ to study here. Can’t this conversation wait?” Kyungsoo grumbles, turning his eyes on the taller boy with a menacing glare.  
The whining boy flinches and he knows he is beginning to lose the battle, so he stalks away to let his best friend calm down a little.  
  
Around an hour later, Kyungsoo comes into the kitchen of the house (that he shares with the tall boy) looking for food.  
“There’s some left over kimbap in the fridge, I ate some earlier.” The taller boy chimes in as he sees his friend stalking through the cupboards. Chanyeol is currently sat on the sofa in their open plan dining/kitchen/living room, flipping through a comic book and music playing on low from his nearby laptop.  
  
“Thanks” Kyungsoo grins and the younger boy sighs in relief as he realises his friend is over his bad mood.  
They chat lightly whilst Kyungsoo practically inhales his Kimbap.   
Suddenly, Chanyeol is jumping up from the sofa to grab his laptop.  
  
“Y-yah Kyungie!! Guess what?” Chanyeol says, a mischievous glint in his eyes that makes Kyungsoo swallow slowly and reply with a slow  
  
“What?” his stomach churns a little and he isn’t sure if it is from the manic grin on his friend’s face, or the copious amounts of rice and seaweed he has just consumed.  
  
“Your lover boy just clicked the group page to say he is attending Beakhyun’s party.” Chanyeol sing-songs whilst lifting up the laptop so the older male can see.  
  
“I don’t know what you mean?” Kyungsoo tries to play cool but the handsome profile picture and the name Kim Jongin next to it are attracting his eyes.  
  
“Yes you do, I know you like him. You  _never_ talk to new people like that. Especially not laugh and play around with them, you were cozied up with him all evening at Jongdae’s party. Don’t even try and deny it!” Chanyeol glares at the end, his teasing tone only increasing as he sees Kyungsoo lose his cool.  
  
“He’s just…different is all. He was fun to talk to.” The shorter boy defends and crosses his arms like a petulant child.  
  
“Hmmm…alright, whatever – I’m sure his drop dead gorgeous body and handsome flower boy face had  _nothing_ to do with it at all. Either way, I don’t care because this means you’re coming and we can go together and I’m going to get bonus points from Hyunnie for getting you to come along!” Chanyeol fist pumps the air and lets out a small laugh.  
  
“Who said I was coming???” Kyungsoo drawls out, but a look from the giant and a complementary eyebrow raise is all it takes for him to hang his head back against the dining room wall and utter out a small and defeated “What time do we need to be there for?”  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jongin paces about his room, throwing clothes out of his wardrobe occasionally and sometimes stopping to sit down in distress.  
“How am I supposed to do this Sehun? I don’t own anything decent!” Jongin grumbles under his breath and Sehun ducks in reflex as a shoe is almost flung into his face.  
  
“Gees, will you relax already? This is why people don’t live with you Jongin. Health and safety issues.” He says as he pushes aside a pile of clothes on the desk chair in order to sit down.  
  
“Sehun! Now is not the time to be bitching about stuff, now is the time to help me find an outfit that screams, ‘Do Kyungsoo, look only at me,’ Jongin almost screeches as he sits on the floor, surrounded by various shirts and pants and shoes. He watches as his best friend chuckles for a while as he taps away on his phone. Just as he is about to complain however, a song begins to fill the room.  
  
“Oh Sehun, seriously! Eurgh!” Jongin shakes his head as Taeyang’s ‘Only look at me’ resonates loudly across the room, sounding tinny through the phone’s single speaker.  
  
“What?” Sehun pleads innocently “I thought we could use some inspiration. Come on, let’s have a look at what you _haven’t_ thrown across the room yet."  
  
They continue on with minor fits and some small bickering until they finally find an outfit that is acceptable – or rather, one that Jongin doesn’t dismiss as completely wretched – for Baekhyun’s party. Sehun goes to the bathroom to change into the clothes he brought and he proceeds to steal Jongin’s aftershave, deodorant and hair products; he claims them as compensation for his services this evening and Jongin is too nervous to even yell at him about it. An hour later and they are ready to go and for the first time that day, a little sliver of dread makes its way into Jongin’s blood and fills him with jittery nerves.  
  
“Dude, calm down. You’re practically shaking” Sehun comments as he weaves through the aisles of the convenience store, picking up snacks and booze along the way.  
  
“Sorry, it’s just. What if last time he was really drunk and he doesn’t even like me? Or he doesn’t remember me? Or what if I do something completely stupid?” he begins to ramble but is cut off by something cold and hard pressing into his chest.  
  
“Here, drink up. It will help you relax. Besides, he’s just a guy Jongin, like you and me. If this doesn’t work out how you want it to, there will be other people. He will remember you though, Baekhyun told me that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were looking forward to seeing us both again, so that’s something. With that, Sehun purchases the alcohol and snacks – including the beer that Jongin is hastily sipping – with Jongin’s credit card and smirks to himself when his friend is too worked up to even notice. He will get it in the neck later when Jongin’s statement arrives though, but for now, he is counting it as his compensation for the last four Kyungsoo filled months. With Jongin seeing the older boy again tonight, it’s possible he might be in for another few months worth, and he debates whether to buy more stuff as future insurance. The cashier looks about ready to strangle him though for taking so long to decide and he ultimately gives up and leaves it at that for now.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kyungsoo would love to tell you about the thumping base and loud chatter of voices. The body heat mingling together to create a warm haze of alcohol induced dancing and debauchery, but he can’t. Why, you ask? Well, the current number of people present is five. Yep, himself included. There is Baekhyun sitting on the sofa looking upset, whilst Yixing, Chanyeol and Yuri sit in the low windowsill. The latter two are playing Fifa on Baekhyun’s Xbox as Yixing watches intently as though it’s a real football match.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs to himself, ‘Jongin probably decided to ditch too.’ Just as he was cursing his best friend and thinking of all the work he could get done instead, he hears the familiar sound of the front door opening from the hallway. Baekhyun jumps up and exits the living room in haste before all the owlish boy can hear are mumbles and hugs being exchanged before Baekhyun returns back to the living room with two more guests in tow.  
  
“Uhmmm, sorry there aren’t many people. A lot of them had papers due in so they pulled out last night. Thanks for coming though, it won’t be as lame now. Oh! And on the plus side, we have plenty of alcohol … probably too much really, if that even exists.” Baekhyun chuckles and Kyungsoo tunes the rest of everything out because he finally lays his eyes on Jongin’s sturdy form. Was it even possible that the younger boy became even  _more_ handsome since the last time? Maybe it has something to do with Kyungsoo staring at –stalking – his facebook page for the past few months, so seeing him in the flesh is just  _so_ much better.  
  
“Hey, Kyungsoo, nice to see you again.” Sehun greets the shorter boy as he passes, patting him on the shoulder and heading towards the Xbox before the squishy looking boy can even offer a quiet ‘you too’ in response. The room becomes kind of stifling then, as his eyes meet directly with Jongin who is suddenly a  _lot_ closer than he was before.  
  
“So, Jongin, how have you been since I saw you last?” Baekhyun asks, being the good host he is.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve been good thanks. How about you? Are you still making music?” Jongin asks, making small talk even though he wants nothing more than to push the friendly host aside and talk to the squishy, round eyed boy in front of him.  
  
“Yeah, it’s coming along well. Maybe you and Sehun can put some choreography to it once it’s complete. Chanyeol has been helping with it and I swear he is a musical genius, it’s so much more contemporary now.” Baekhyun beams brightly.  
  
“Sure, we would love to.” Jongin answers humbly.  
  
“Oh right, you remember Kyungsoo right? You met at the last party?” Baekhyun speaks, gesturing towards the older boy.  
  
“Yeah, of course. How could I forget?” Jongin says softly and he is quite impressed how that sounded more sexy than stupid, which almost never works around Kyungsoo.  
  
“Well, Soo here is helping with the song too. You should hear his vocals, have you heard him sing before?” Baekhyun asks with wide eyes and flailing arms which makes Jongin just a little bit scared.  
  
“Uh, no, I haven’t actually.” He answers with a small smile.  
  
“Well you should, he is amazing! Like, crazy talented!” and now it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to blush as he waves his hands and head in dismissal.  
  
“N-no, I’m not that good really. It’s just a hobby of mine that I enjoy from time to time.” Kyungsoo insists and Jongin finds it endearing.  
  
“Pssshhht! He’s just being modest. Anyway, why don’t you guys take a seat…” the host for the evening begins as he practically pushes the two boys over to the small sofa until they are sitting down “…and I’ll get you both something to drink, what would you like?” Baekhyun asks with a polite smile but raised eyebrow that hints at impatience.  
  
“U-uhh, beer for me please” Jongin answers.  
  
“Me too, thanks.” Kyungsoo responds a beat later.  
  
“Alright-y then.” And the boy skips away towards the kitchen.  
  
“Wow, he’s uhmmm…. Pretty intense sometimes isn’t he?” Jongin asks, trying to break the tension because they are sat with their legs touching from knee to hip, the small sofa being very snug indeed. He can feel the body heat waving off of the older boy and he can feel all the muscles in his body as they tense, trying not to move too much with each breath he takes.  
  
“Yeah, but he means well, he really has a heart of gold under all of that crazy exterior.” Kyungsoo responds and they both chuckle a little and Jongin nods in understanding. Not seconds later and the aforementioned ball of energy whisks back into the living room, hands them their beers and then walks away in the direction of the others who are transfixed on the TV screen, watching as Yuri pretty much owns Sehun’s ass.  
  
It falls silent then, as both boys sip awkwardly at their beer cans. Both of them thinking that the alcohol will help them to relax but it doesn’t help that they are pressed so closely together with only the monotonous Fifa game as a distraction. As more time begins to pass, Jongin is reciting a mantra in his head.  
‘Why is this so awkward? Last time it was so easy to chat and talk and hang out. What’s changed? Maybe it’s me, because I like him… maybe he can tell that and doesn’t like me back so it’s awkward. Maybe it’s because there aren’t enough people here and loud music like last time, yeah that’s it… the atmosphere is different in the room. Hmmm… or maybe it’s because they are pressed so closely together in this far too quiet atmosphere.’ And so the internal monologue continues.  
  
Kyungsoo’s head isn’t much better either and it doesn’t help when he notices Baekhyun and Chanyeol making out on the larger sofa. There goes his casual escape plan to move over there, not that he doesn’t  _like_ being pressed so nice and close to Jongin but it just feels awkward.  
  
‘Just talk to him Kyungsoo, why can’t you just start a conversation. Ask him about his dancing or his family, or the fucking weather. It doesn’t matter though, because if I start talking to him then everyone can hear our conversation and it will be even more awkward as I try and attempt lame small talk. Oh my god, this is a disaster. Why am I even stressing, he doesn’t like me back or anything. He’s so tense, he’s probably just as uncomfortable as I am, but for a different reason. I’ll just drink some more, then the strangeness will go away….yeah, keep drinking.’ And so, Kyungsoo focuses on drinking and trying to start a conversation and ultimately, they don’t get anywhere.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
In the course of the last hour, they do manage to talk about a few topics. They actually have a laugh with each other and as the alcohol takes over, they relax a little bit more. The tension and slight awkwardness is still there but it isn’t quite as stifling as before. They do find it odd that everyone just leaves them alone and doesn’t come to chat or interrupt them. Kai gets some impatient faces from Sehun when Kyungsoo isn’t looking, urging him to make a move or do  _something…anything_. Kyungsoo in turn receives raised eyebrows and knowing smirks from Chanyeol every time he sees them chatting and laughing, which ends up in Kyungsoo becoming self-conscious and not talking again for a little bit.  
  
Eventually, Jongin excuses himself to the bathroom and is able to stretch his legs, as well as psych himself up a little bit. He looks in the mirror with determination and decides that he was going to man-up and let Kyungsoo know what he is feeling. He is going to be confident and make a move…somehow...at some point…when the time is right. Sighing, he heads through the kitchen and back towards the living room. When he walks in however, he sees that the room is darker and everyone is seated around the TV as opening credits for a film begin to play. As Jongin takes a glance around the room, he notices there is an extra seat on the sofa beside the Baekyeol couple, a space on the floor near the three amigos or his previous seat squished beside Kyungsoo.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kyungsoo looks up at the door as he sees it being pushed open. Jongin is back. This is it, he will find out if Jongin was just sitting with him because it was impolite of him to move earlier, or if he actually wanted to sit with him. He watches carefully as the younger’s – beautiful – eyes scan the new seating arrangements and he feels himself hold his breath. Jongin moves around the door frame, past the big sofa and steps over the three people on the floor. He trips on Yuri’s abandoned jacket and struggles to gain his balance in the dim lighting before he rights himself and plops down next to Kyungsoo with a huff. He is grinning on the inside. The outside looks part amused at Jongin’s little tumble and completely stoic as always.  
  
“Shut up” Jongin says to him with a punch to his arm.  
  
“What? I didn’t say anything!” Kyungsoo replies with innocent, round eyes.  
  
“You didn’t have to, it was written all over your face….it’s dark in here and her jacket was black…of course I fell.” Jongin supplies with a complimentary pout to seal the deal.  
  
“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo offers and Jongin looks surprised, it isn’t like the older boy to apologize so easily. “…sorry you’re so clumsy. Life must be hard on you, poor baby.” The elder continues and pinches his cheeks in finality.  
  
“Y-yah!” Now Jongin is glad for the low lighting because he hopes it is at least hiding some of the blush that dusts his cheeks.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They are around half way into the movie – maybe a little less – when Jongin begins to sweat. Thankfully, the strange awkwardness has pretty much disappeared between them and Kyungsoo is laughing and joking with him like normal. Their limbs have relaxed and the younger boy is enjoying the feel of Kyungsoo’s soft and warm body pressing against his own. He is sweating though, because he needs to make a move, now, while nobody is watching or there to interrupt. All he wants to do is put his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and if this was Sehun, he would do it without batting an eyelash, but this isn’t Sehun and it isn’t so easy. This is a step in his plan to make a move on the older boy and so it has to go perfectly.   
  
He finds himself chickening out a couple of times and as he moves his arm, he uses it to brush back his hair unnecessarily instead of slinging it over Kyungsoo’s waiting shoulders. Finally, after far too long, he plucks up the courage and does it. At first he feels the older’s body stiffen until Kyungsoo shifts a little, as if to get comfortable and once again relaxes. His shoulders are warm against Jongin’s arm, the pressure increasing as the older boy seems to snuggle in a little bit closer. Jongin smiles softly as he keeps his gaze fixed on the movie.  
  
Kyungsoo is squealing on the inside. Jongin just made a move, a real ‘I like you’ kind of move. He is floating on cloud nine as he snuggles deeper into Jongin’s arm and side, he inhales the younger boy’s intoxicating scent as it wafts through his nose now that they are that much closer. He glances out the corner of his eye to see a soft but triumphant smile gracing the taller boy’s features. One final time, he squeals in his mind and he feels all giddy inside.  
They are now two thirds of the way through the movie and Jongin’s arm has long since slid down to Kyungsoo’s waist and pulled him in a little bit closer. The older boy occasionally whispers funny things about the movie into Jongin’s neck and when the younger boy laughs, the vibrations rumble through his body and into the boy’s next to him. In response, the taller boy rubs his palm slightly up and down the curve of Kyungsoo’s waist before settling back into position. The chemistry between the two of them is undeniable by this point and with the signals Jongin is receiving back, it seems to him that they are both on the same page. After plucking up the courage – taking him longer than it should – Jongin finally turns his head,  
  
“Soo?” Jongin whispers, his warm and moist breath hitting Kyungsoo’s sensitive ear.  
  
“Yeah…” The older begins but as he turns his head, Jongin doesn’t pull back. Their faces are merely inches apart. Nobody speaks but Jongin does lean forward to lightly brush their noses together. When Kyungsoo doesn’t pull back he tilts his chin forward and lets their lips brush as light as air against one another a couple of times. He pulls back a millimetre and waits, he waits for the older boy to accept, to take his lips and Jongin counts their heavy breaths as they mingle together; 1 …. 2..3 and then full lips are pressing against his own and moving softly. The kiss is slow and chaste as their lips move together, gradually getting faster before Jongin is smiling into the kiss and they finally break apart. The air is crackling between them for a few seconds as they both smile goofily at the other. Just as their lips are about to meet again; both of them feeling drunk on the sensations and thrill, a loud chorus of whistles and cheers erupts through the room as they turn to see five pairs of eyes watching them.  
  
“At last!” Baekhyun shouts.  
  
“Took you guys long enough” Sehun speaks up loudly.  
  
“So Jongin  _does_ have balls afterall” Chanyeol chirps in and then the group are exchanging money back and forth so fast that the two boys are perplexed for a moment or two.  
  
“Were you guys betting on us?” Kyungsoo asks the rhetorical question, utter disbelief crossing his features.  
  
“Yep” is all Chanyeol offers before Yuri is shushing the room again and mumbling about how this is the best part.  
  
“Our friends suck” Kyungsoo states with a glare in their direction that could kill.  
  
“Yeah, but we can’t be too harsh on them. If it wasn’t for them, I would have never met you.” Jongin soothes and before Kyungsoo can reply, Jongin’s hand is on the nape of his neck, gently pressing the other boy forwards as their lips meet again.  
  
This time, the younger boy licks across the seam of the older’s lips as they give way to an equally hot cavern. Their tongues meet in the middle, fighting, playing, before Kyungsoo finally caves in and lets Jongin take control of the kiss. The older boy whines when Jongin pulls their bodies closer together, the kiss slows but deepens as the younger boy’s chest begins to fill with excitement. Somewhere during their kiss, one of their friends makes a snide comment about them getting a room, to which Kyungsoo just flips them off, his middle finger rising before his hands come up to stroke and palm across Jongin’s nape and tank top covered shoulders. He is enjoying the feel of the younger boy’s hot skin until they finally have to part for air, lungs heaving, eyes blown and faces smiling.  
  
‘This was the best party ever’ Kyungsoo thinks to himself, not knowing that Jongin’s mind was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t keep your eyes away from me, am I really that handsome?” Jongin repeats, his frame shifting a little closer into Kyungsoo’s personal space.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It’s been two weeks already and Kyungsoo is nervous. He stands with his hands clasped together, his palms sweaty and fingers twitching lightly as he tries to push aside the feeling of throwing up. His stomach churns and flip flops and he has to mentally remind himself to just calm down and breathe. He is fifteen minutes too early for his and Jongin’s official ‘first date’ and now he is cursing himself for being the type of person who hates to be late, and so, always ends up early. He figures been on time would have been a lot less stressful.  
  
He isn’t saying that things are still awkward between Jongin and himself but this is their first official date and he is feeling the pressure. Up until now, they have met up a few times with their friends. Most of the time it has been in public and so the PDA was kept to a minimum. They would steal hello/goodbye kisses and the occasional moment in Baekhyun or Sehun’s house was used for that physical connection. Putting all of that aside though, he is nervous as hell because they are going to be ‘together’ ‘alone’ and on a ‘date’ which just adds a whole tonne of pressure to Kyungsoo’s sturdy shoulders.  
He still remembers Jongin’s face from a few days ago:  
  
 _“Soo…c-can I ask you something?” The younger male asks as he pulls him aside and into the hallway. They can hear their friends getting ready in the living room and talking about the plan for the day._  
  
 _“Yeah sure, what’s up?” Kyungsoo asks, his exterior collected but inside; he swallows deep and he is panicking because ‘oh my god what does Jongin want…why does he look so anxious!???’ he thinks in a rush._  
  
 _“Uhmm…I was wondering. Well… what are you doing next weekend?” Jongin asks, a rather large exhale leaving his body in relief._  
  
 _“Nothing much, why?” Kyungsoo replies, eyeing the other male sceptically._  
  
 _“Well, do you want to hang out or something?” Jongin asks sheepishly._  
  
 _“I guess…what did you have in mind? Are we hanging at Sehun’s again? Or here…or??” Kyungsoo trails off, as he wonders what Jongin wants to do._  
  
 _“Actually, I meant… alone. Just you and I?” The younger asks, his eyes darting down to look at Kyungsoo’s shoes._  
  
 _“Oh! Uhmm… yeah, that sounds good too.” The older male says lightly as he fights to keep the grin from his face._  
  
 _“Really??” Jongin’s eyes light up like the neon signs of a Seoul city night._  
  
 _“Yeah. What do you want to do? I’m free all weekend so… any day/time is fine for me.” Kyungsoo replies nonchalantly._  
  
 _“I thought we could maybe go see a film… then come back to my place and order takeout, play some games and just chill or something…like a… a… date…” Jongin begins excited, and then trails nervously at the end “… or whatever.” He adds, as if to cover all bases. He didn’t know what their ‘relationship’ really was, but he wanted to make it clear that he was serious about it._  
  
 _“Yeah! That sounds amazing.” Kyungsoo smiles, confident and unwavering but his heart is pounding loudly in his ears._  
  
 _“Great” Jongin answers softly, smiling as he moves closer to Kyungsoo, he takes the shorter male’s waist in his hands and their mouths meet in a soft, deep kiss. It’s one of those kisses that make the older man’s knees go weak._  
  
 _“Eww…gross, we don’t all need to see that. Come on, we’re all ready to go.” Sehun’s voice is heard as the living room door opens into the hallway. The two pull apart, scowling at Sehun but blushing none the less._  
  
So here he is, waiting for Jongin to arrive, he only has about seven minutes left to wait until their agreed meeting time. He shifts from foot to foot at the entrance of the cinema building, trying to further dispel his nerves. About two minutes later, he recognises a familiar figure walking his way. He’s glad Jongin isn’t late because he was growing more and more anxious.  
  
“Hey Soo, have you been waiting long?” Jongin asks.  
  
“Hey, no, not long at all, it’s fine.” Kyungsoo lies, and then Jongin takes his hand and pulls him towards the ticket desk.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They choose one of the current blockbusters that Jongin has been raving about for weeks. It’s some kind of film from a Marvel series or something, Kyungsoo has no idea but he still enjoys it and Jongin fills him in about little plot details that he might not understand. The look of sheer rapture and excitement on Jongin’s face though, that makes it worthwhile.  
  
“So, uhmm, I don’t live too far from here, do you mind walking?” Jongin asks as they exit the building and walk out into the slightly blustery street.  
  
“No, that’s fine.” Kyungsoo smiles lightly and he is surprised when Jongin slings an arm over his shoulder and pulls him in closer as they walk.  
  
The walk lasts around fifteen minutes and in that time they chatter about the film and their friends. They both find it hilarious picking on Baekhyun and Chanyeol and they are still giggling when they reach Jongin’s door.  
  
The younger male pulls out his keys and Kyungsoo is met by a modern and clean looking apartment. It wasn’t at all what he expected, he thought Jongin would be a bit like Sehun; clean but messy and unorganized.  
  
“Would you like a tour?” Jongin asks with amusement as he notices Kyungsoo’s wide eyes roaming around.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” The older man replies.  
  
Jongin takes them first into the kitchen area which holds a few modern appliances but other than that, nothing that stands out. Next, the living room, where Kyungsoo takes note of the giant stacks of DVD’s piled up next to the large flat screen TV. There is just one soft couch, black fabric that looks comfy enough to sink into. They pad through the laminate flooring of the hallway until they reach the small bathroom. Again, Kyungsoo notes that it is clean and everything is exactly in place.  
  
Finally they reach the last door on the hallway and as Jongin opens the door, Kyungsoo notices a large wardrobe and a blue and red tartan duvet that spreads across the large double bed. The walls are lined with various comic book art and other figurines. There is also an entire bookcase dedicated to manga and graphic novels. Things look more comfortable, still organised but in a relaxing kind of way. It is easy to see where Jongin spends the most of his time.  
  
“So… no flatmate then?” Kyungsoo asks as he notices only one bed and this is the last room in the apartment.  
  
“No… I prefer to live alone. I don’t really share well with strangers. I could have moved in with Sehun but he is too much of a slob. So I just decided to stay alone and that way I could have plenty of space for all my… stuff… too.” Jongin says as he gestures to the various books and objects around the room.  
  
Kyungsoo just nods in understanding as Jongin stands and scratches the back of his head awkwardly.  
  
“So…food?” the younger finally speaks and Kyungsoo nods again with a light smile on his face.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The chicken delivery has been demolished and so has the chocolate cake that Jongin had bought from the store the previous day. There are a couple of beer cans on the coffee table beside Jongin’s feet that are propped up casually. Kyungsoo is slumped on the oh-so-comfy sofa, his feet tucked up next to him, and his toes pressed against Jongin’s firm thigh. Yes, firm. That is all Kyungsoo can seem to focus on right now. His eyes wander from the younger’s toes, stretch up along his legs, past the firm thighs and to sharp hip bones. Jongin is slouched slightly despite being laid out with his feet on the table and his back leaves a light curvature to his posture. Soft hazelnut bangs are falling across the younger’s forehead and then Kyungsoo has to tear his gaze away and back to the TV because Jongin almost caught him staring – again.  
  
“Hyung…” Jongin speaks then, and he is met with wide eyes as Kyungsoo turns his attention away from the screen.  
“… am I really that handsome?” Jongin smirks.  
  
“W-what?” The older male stutters out.  
  
“You can’t keep your eyes away from me, am I really that handsome?” Jongin repeats, his frame shifting a little closer into Kyungsoo’s personal space.  
  
“I wasn’t looking at you…I was…watching the TV.” Kyungsoo defends shakily.  
  
“Oh really??? What’s happening in the show then?” Jongin asks slyly; knowing full well that Kyungsoo wasn’t paying attention.  
  
“Goku…is…fighting…uhmm…someone?” He guesses from glancing quickly out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“Hmmm….good guess… but Goku is still in training.” Jongin adds with a knowing smirk.  
  
“Oh…” Kyungsoo is stuck now, he doesn’t know what to say.  
  
“It’s okay hyung” Jongin moves closer, his breath fanning across the elder’s face “…I was watching you too.” He finishes, his legs bending to be placed on the floor, his torso twisting to the left so that he is now facing the owl eyed male. “As much as I love beating you at video games and watching Dragonball with you…I’d much rather be doing something else.” Jongin whispers lowly and Kyungsoo doesn’t need to respond – not that he could anyway – because just after he takes an intake of breath, he feels it being stolen away by Jongin’s soft, pillowy lips.  
  
The kiss is sweet, kind and has a hint of mischief laying under the surface – much like Jongin, Kyungsoo notes.  
  
Everything begins to shift, first Jongin’s tongue is breaching the seam of his lips. Next, he feels himself moving from vertical to horizontal. There is a strong, large hand in his hair and a soft cushion beneath his head as he willingly parts his lips further, allowing the man now on top of him to take control.  
  
The kiss changes from soft and playful, to intense and deep in the time it takes for Kyungsoo’s legs to part and Jongin’s hips to fit snugly between them. Their bodies begin to move and grind. Jongin’s hips are sinful as they roll languidly and snap harshly. Kyungsoo’s moans are just as mind blowing as the pads of his fingers that find their way beneath the front of Jongin’s shirt. He can feel the younger man’s heartbeat beneath his fingertips, the sweat and heat making them glide easily across his hardened nipples, and this seems to spur Jongin on even further as his hips increase their pace.  
  
“J-jongin, oh my god… please… t-take it off.” Kyungsoo moans as his hands bring the shirt over the younger’s head insistently.  
  
“Mmhh…hyung…let’s…my room…please?” Jongin mumbles out as his bare back shivers in the cool air.  
It’s a shuffle filled with tension and loving kisses as they make their way to Jongin’s bedroom. Kyungsoo instantly enjoys this change of scenery when he feels his back hit the tartan duvet. From there is it all eager hands and rumpled clothing.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jongin looks down at the plaint milky skin before him. He has three fingers stretching the older male. Plump lips are creating sinful moans, breath gasping and throat rumbling with satisfied moans.  
  
“I’m ready Jongin,” Kyungsoo pants. “I need you,” he mewls as the thick fingers leave his entrance.  
  
“O-okay” Jongin speaks, hands shaking as he rolls the condom down his too-hard length. He is sensitive and his member twitches as he adds a little more of the cold lubrication.  
  
He pushes in then, easing in slowly until he is buried to the hilt. He holds his hips still, his fingers gripping at Kyungsoo’s pale and soft hips.  
  
“M-move Jongin” he puffs out, voice high and strained because he needs that delicious friction. He wants the younger male’s rough and firm hands holding him still as Jongin’s hot, thick cock relentlessly pushes deeper and deeper inside of his sensitive walls.  
  
That’s exactly what he gets. Kyungsoo is on cloud nine.  
  
Loud moans, the slapping of skin and the heavy, musky scent of sex engulfs the room.  
  
Hips roll and snap faster and harder.  
  
“I-I’m almost there, J-jongin…” Kyungsoo gasps, his muscles slowly tensing. The pleasure building. Jongin’s breath puffs heavily onto the juncture of his neck.  
  
Then he is coming.  
  
White ropes of pleasure create a sticky mess upon his stomach at the same time his body shudders from head to toe. He feels a deep throb inside of him before a warming sensation fills any remaining space.  
  
It’s an exhausted fight then as Jongin ties off and discards the milky condom, Kyungsoo willing his eyes not to close until he has finished cleaning himself with the tissues Jongin gave him.  
  
Eventually though, the fatigue fades in. Jongin pulls the duvet from it’s place on the floor – previously being pushed off with the action that was taking place – and covers them in the snuggly warmth.  
  
“Goodnight hyung” Jongin says as he kisses the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose.  
  
“Goodnight Jonginnie” The older boy smiles before wrapping his left arm over Jongin’s caramel torso.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I finally finished this. I don’t think it turned out as well as I wanted it to, but I still really enjoyed writing this. I am such a massive Kaisoo shipper but I find writing the two of them to be harder than it should be. I guess my heart just has a larger bias for Taekai or something. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this.
> 
> Love,  
> Xx L xX

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, part 1. Part 2 coming shortly and things are heating up a little.  
> This will be a two shot as I mentioned earlier. Let me know what you think, comments are always highly appreciated.  
> Until next time,  
> Xx L xX


End file.
